south_of_happy_doomfandomcom-20200214-history
Milton
Milton is a stereotypical nerd and a recurring anti-hero character in the series. He is a straight A student and his only friends are only nerds, teachers or their student's parents. He has a crush on Bridget or Kerry but gets rejected from them. Biology Milton is a 16 year old boy who is very innovative and open minded student in Bayside High School. He is a pure, stereotypical nerd who is not very popular and is poorly friends with popular kids. His best friends are Ron Howard and Toru Kazama, his on-and-off rival Kerry Hennessy and crush Bridget Hennessy. He is the most easiest target to get bullied or making fun off despite hit attitude, sass, intelligence and boring life. Personality Milton is very innovative, naive and extremely intelligent. He is one of the smartest people out of Bayside Academy, but due to some characters he feels more a left-out person (unlucky etc.) Despite that he is naive, he does get excited from something new from the popular kid's 'nice' ideas in whatever he tries to fit in notably; he does get a bit foolish if it's Bridget Hennessy or Kerry Hennessy. However sometimes he over thinks something bad out of the people who thinks they will fool him or bully him. His best friend is Ron Howard, his most trusted, yet very naive person in his life. He feels more confident with him in whatever situation they have (doing homework or something..) Appearance Relationship(s) Friends * Bridget Hennessy = Milton's school rival. though they have some difficulties with each other due to different interests of popularity and nerd stuff, but they do get along well when they work together. * Kerry Hennessy = Unlike Milton and Bridget's terms, they don't exactly like hanging out even if they are both unpopular, however they do get long and sort of friends. * Ron Howard = Milton's best and reliable friend in the series. * Cate Hennessy = Not much is known about their friendship, but the two seem to get along. * Hayley Smith = Though Milton does get picked on even from Hayley, but they do occasionally like each other. * Toru Kazama = Milton's study buddy and second best friend. * Stewie Griffin = Milton's on and off team mate, even though Stewie uses Milton for advantage but likes both of their intelligence. Enemies * Oh Sung-jin = Milton's Arch-Enemy, ever since Sung-jin came to Bayside, he has become his first and only target and got raped to make sure it's Sung-jin's "toy". However, there are signs that Milton or Sung-jin have some love connections (of easter eggs.) Romance Interests * CALLIE = Milton's first love interest in the show. Milton did love CALLIE until he sees she's suffering other people's lives and scarifies his love for them. Gallery 6cf62e0875125cca04e9054a0ef552d8--nerd.jpg Screen Shot 2017-07-13 at 4.51.34 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-25 at 12.58.52 AM.png Screen_Shot_2016-10-11_at_2.59.32_PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-29 at 6.48.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-11-18 at 12.15.51 AM.png Milton_Dancing.png Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Humans Category:Australian Characters Category:Bayside High School Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Allies Category:Nerds